The 149th Hunger Games-Chessboard
by epictomguy
Summary: Katniss never won the 74th Hunger Games-Cato did-and so the rebellion never happened.Welcome to The 149th Hunger Games-Chessboard...


**ME.**

 **Quoting Adele there,hi well if you haven't already seen on my profile i am restarting my syot .You can still submit and everything but all the tributes will be moved over to this new syot with cannon districts so i will talk to you later but first here is the one hundred and forty-eighth hunger games...**

 **Kelley Langley-District Twelve-Age Fifteen**

I quickly scrambled through the orangey grass of the outskirts of the arena. A tale stood outside the mouth of the cornucopia holding four bags each labled with the number of a district on it and then followed by either F or M depending if you were male or female. All the bags were in a kind of 'capitol font' which was kind of futuristic and angular.

"Tributes let the one hundred and fourty eighth Hunger Games Finale …..BEGIN!" the announcer announced in his usual excited capitol voice. The small district Four male sprinted for the small grey bag labled '4M'.It looked like some kind of armour or clothes as it seemed to look like a chest plate from the shape of the bag. He looked around to see if anyone else was following him and was assured to see that nobody else was… or so he thought.

"Woohoo!" A voice shouted from behind him brandishing a small spear and waving it across his head,

"Daddy's come to play…" he laughed a sadistic evil laugh and thrust the spear into the District Four Males chest. He groaned and tried to pull it out of his chest yet he could. "Aghhhh!" He groaned falling to the floor in pain.

-BOOM-

The District Two male laughed and went over to the table and snatched his bag of it. Like a picnic he pulled out all the items and laid them out across the short green grass-which was very different from the tall long grass in which I was crouching. Bread, water, medicine, a fold up knife and other useful items were inside.

"Not so fast-what was it you called yourself- oh yes- daddy." A smaller slender figure slowly walked out of the cornucopia skirting around the dead body on the floor.

"Final fight then?" she asked unsheathing her sword from her leather 'pouch'.

"I thought we were going to wait until we got that slimy brat from twelve out of the way before we would do the true final fight?" he asked enquiring about the sudden change of plans.

"That would be boring I mean there can only be one true hunger games winner cant there I mean can't there?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well… Yes." he gave in pulling his spear out of the fresh body

He slowly staggered towards the girl reluctantly and raised his spear ready to fight.

"Three, two-"he said cut off by a sudden surprise. The girl's sword was now sticking out of his neck.

-BOOM-

I leapt up taking the opportunity and sprinted towards the girl with my short dagger unsheathed in my right hand. I skidded to a halt about eight feet away from her maybe a bit more.

"Ahhh… twelve" she remarked scanning me for anything,

"Ahhh…two" I replied copying the same tone of voice as her. Quickly catching her off-guard I threw my small dagger at her chest. It missed instead hitting her in the leg but it was close enough. She shrieked in pain and started to run towards me but I just outran her. When she was weak though I just ran towards her and started to throttle her neck. She coughed spitting out a hot red I felt the need to throttle her had ceased and so I stopped to hear the last cannon of the games,

-BOOM-

"Please may I present to you the victor of the one-hundred and forty-eighth hunger games Kelly Langley!"

 **So what did you think of that then?Anyway the form for the SYOT is on my profile and please please please can you send it via PM but if you do submit it via review I will have to tweak it quite a bit as the people who look in the reviews will know what will happen with that is the sponsoring method for this story:**

 **A review= 50 points**

 **A Follow= 200 points**

 **A Tribute (including bloodbath)= 400 points**

 **A bloodbath tribute= 400 points**

 **The other way to gain points is by answering the questions at the end of the chapter like today the questions are:**

 **1- 20 points=Who is your favorite victor and why?**

 **2-40 points=What would be your arena strategy?**

 **3-60 points=Name SIX of the known training stations from the books.**

 **The current points are:**

CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean-400 points

CelticGames4- 800 points

dreams and desperation-400 points

 **Thanks And Bye!**


End file.
